


Small (Not Green With Envy Remix)

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Friendship, Gen, Remix, Roommates, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Gaila pack her bag for a night on the town, Nyota can't help feeling a little wistful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small (Not Green With Envy Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Being Easy Isn't Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40958) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



One thing you can say about Nyota Uhura - that won’t earn you an eye roll or a stinging retort - is that she manages her time efficiently. It’s something she’s worked at. Whether she’s writing an essay on dialectical variation among populations of Romulans or primping before a night out on the town, it’s something she is proud of.

This evening, she has her makeup on, her hair curled, and her beaded clutch packed in under twenty minutes. She is ready and eager to go.

Gaila, as usual, is not.

Well, she’s eager. That much is obvious. Perched on the edge of her bed, hands idly playing with the hem of her leather miniskirt, Nyota watches with some bewilderment as Gaila dumps things into a large metallic tote. A value pack of condoms, a mini-PADD, strap-ons, dildos, vibrators, nipple clamps, a mini holo projector, a big bottle of lube, a _bushel_ of leather straps…

“How many of those do you really need?” Nyota asks warily.

“Never know,” Gaila says with a shrug, eyeing the contents of her bag. “Not everyone has two arms and two legs like you.” Seemingly as an afterthought, she adds, “Can I borrow your holocam?”

Nyota sighs. She doesn’t want to argue; she wants to get going already. “Will you sterilize it before you give it back?”

Gaila turns to her and smiles brightly, her copper curls bouncing against her bare shoulders. “Of course.”

“And you solemnly swear that you will not ever, ever make me watch what you tape? Or even tell me about it?”

“If you insist.” From Gaila’s mischievous expression, Nyota is sure she thinks she’s going to be missing out.

And maybe she is. As she watches her roommate pack even more sex toys - fuzzy cuffs, a blindfold, a cock ring - Nyota picks up her little clutch and rests it against her thigh. She can’t help noticing how light it is; all it contains is her credit chip, her ID, her cherry lip-gloss, and a single condom. Not that she’s particularly interested in kinky sex with multiple partners, but she can’t help feeling a little bit wistful. Sure, Gaila’s had training that Nyota does not envy, but her capacity for giving and receiving pleasure seems incredibly vast. It makes Nyota’s world feel very small sometimes.

Not that she would ever say that to her roommate. Gaila might take it upon herself to educate Nyota. She might start finding instructional sex holos placed among the language tutorials on her PADD.

“All done!” Gaila chimes finally, hefting the tote bag to her shoulder. She groans under its weight and staggers to the door. “Being easy isn’t easy,” she mutters, “but it sure is fun.”

Nyota smiles. Clutching her tiny bag to her chest, she rises smoothly and follows.


End file.
